Cheesecake is Better Than You Think
by HunnyBunny.0
Summary: The Host club goes to DC for Spring Break and find their perfect other halves, but will they be able to convince them in time? I do not own anything except my OCs. Rated T because I am paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club characters. (Or the Cheesecake Factory, either) Actually, I don't own anything other than OCs.

"So Tamachan? Me and Usa-Chan want to know where we're going for spring break. Are we going somewhere fun?" Hunny asked.

"We are going somewhere we haven't been before. The United States!"

"But why?"

"We are going to see" Tamaki takes on a dramatic tone of voice, "the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

He gets a blank look from Hunny "Are we going to do anything else?"

"Like what?"

Hunny looked around, "There is," He quiets his voice down even more, "the CHEESECAKE FACTORY there."

Tamaki smiled and said, "Of course, we will go there, too."

MEANWHILE… (Half way across the world)

Hope and Kelly watched as Bunni tried to persuade Erin to go see the cherry blossom festival. The rest of the gang (Maddie, Kayli, and Ally) were placing bets on how long it would take Bunni to get Erin to go.

"I didn't go last year and you seemed to be fine." Erin said.

"Yea, cause you had some volleyball tournament! And if you missed it last time, then you should come this time!" Bunni countered.

Kayli looked at Ally and Maddie, "I withdraw my bet of 30 minutes. This seems like a long one, if Bunni will win, that can be debated."

"You can't withdraw a bet!" said Ally.

"Ugh, Yes I can!"

"No you can't!" Ally hit Kayli on the head with the clipboard that she was holding and using to record the bets

"Wait! Ok, Maddie, Can I withdraw my bet?"

Maddie looked over at the fight. She guessed 45 Minutes, and if she said yes, she would win. Why? Because Erin was about to give in.

"Yes, but you must re-place your bet."

"Thanks, ok Umm… 1 hour 30 minutes?"

"Ok." Ally erased and wrote in the new number.

"Fine! I'll go. But for the festival only. No other activities or anything!" Erin gave in.

"No Chee…"

"Fine! But that's it!"

A LITTLE LATER…

"Alright Boys! We are now in DC. Now remember, try to stay away from FBI and all that, especially you, Hunny. Every one remembers what happened to the green berets."

Everyone looked at Hunny, who blushed.

They were driving down twisted streets until they were dropped off in front of the Jefferson Memorial. They could see some pretty blossoms and a group of girls who looked their age? Hikaru immediately nudged Kaoru and pointed toward the group of girls. There were seven girls total and they were all laughing at what something the shortest one was doing, but the boys couldn't see what.

Erin, Kayli and Ally all noticed the boys but didn't spare them a second glace.

The boys looked at the girls some more, not even noticing any of the other girls looking at them. Finally, Tamaki said, "Alright, we minds well look at the pretty flow-"

Tamaki didn't even get the last word of his sentence out when Hunny cried out, "Look! It's a Blue Usa-Chan!"

They all looked and noticed the girl who the group was surrounding earlier was holding a blue stuffed rabbit, and it looked almost exactly like Usa-Chan. Hunny was about to go introduce himself and Usa-Chan but Mori held him back. Hunny looked at him questionably at him.

"You do not know those girls, Mitsukuni." said Mori.

"But the bunny?"

"What about the bunny?"

Hunny and Mori argued for a little longer and by the time Hunny looked back, they were gone. Kyoya looked Hunny and asked, "Were you talking about the girls over there?"

"Yea! You know who they are?"

"Yes. They Erin, Julia, Hope, Kelly, Ally, Kayli, and Madeline."

Hunny frowned as he said each name, none of them giving him a clue to who it was that was holding the blue Usa-Chan. "But," Kyoya continued, "Two of them do have nicknames, Maddie, and Bunni."

Hunny looked at Kyoya, amazed, "But how did you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

Ally couldn't stop thinking about the seven boys she had seen earlier that day. They were gifted in good looks, and they seemed to not notice or care that they had many girls drooling after them. She was going to mention it to Maddie, "Hey Maddie? Remember those boys we saw earlier?"

"What boys? Where?" Maddie answered.

"Oh, never mind." Maddie looked at her questionably but said nothing.

Ally turned to Kayli, "Did you see the boys back there?"

"Yeah, the foreign ones?"

"Which foreign ones?" Kelly jumped in.

"Oh you didn't see them either?"

"No, I was trying to keep Hope from killing Bunni."

"Oh."

Bunni broke in, "When are we going to the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Its time for lunch, not dinner."

"Oh. I'm hungry. Anyone have any snacks?"

"NO, YOU ATE THEM ALL REMEMBER?" Everyone answered in unison.

"Oh yeah. Oopsies! Can we eat lunch there?" Pointing to a nearby restaurant called Golden China. They all agreed and went inside the small restaurant. A waitress showed them to there table, and asked them what they wanted to drink. Erin, Ally, and Maddie asked for a root beer, while Julia and Kelly asked for lemonades. Hope ordered Dr. Pepper, Kayli ordered a coke.


End file.
